Infernus
Infernus is a professional CAW wrestler and is currently working for MCW. under the ring name Infernus and was also known for a brief stint in 2009 as the luchador, The British Bruiser. Infernus has worked for MCW for nearly a decade and has won 12 titles throughout his entire career including 7 World Championships in MCW (6 time MCW Champion and 1 time Unified MCW Champion) Infernus was the first MCW Grand Slam Champion and is the only MCW Superstar to win The Rumble Match more than once, with 3 victories. Infernus is known to many as the greatest MCW superstar of all time. MCW (2001-Present) Teaming & Feuding with Saint Roberto (2001-2002): Infernus debuted on Boxing Day 2001 against Damien 666. Infernus began teaming with Saint Roberto In most of 2002 before Saint Roberto viciously attacked Infernus putting him out for 5 months. Infernus returned at MCW 0 and beat a debuting C2Z and Savo Takeedo. MCW Champion & MCW II Controversy (2002-2004): Infernus won The first ever Rumble in 2003 and beat K8 for the MCW Championship at MCW 1. Infernus kept the title for a whole year before losing it to Deadioblo in a Ladder Match after being distracted by The Android. Various World Title reigns and feud with John Maverick (2004-2008): Infernus injured Deadioblo at MCW 2 forcing him to vacate the title. Infernus won the Rumble in 2004 and beat Derek in a TLC Match at MCW 3 when Infernus Speared Derek off one ladder to the other. This match is known as one of the most iconic matches in MCW History. Infernus lost the MCW Championship to John Maverick on a few occasions during 2007 and 2008. Feud with The Darkness Legion (2008-2009): Infernus reunited with C2Z and Derek as Team Etna in a feud with The Darkness Legion. This resulted in a match at End of an Era 2009 in a 6-man elimination tag team match where the losing team would be fired. The Darkness Legion lost and were fired. But by the order of General Manager Thomas Law. Infernus was fired too. The British Bruiser & 7th World Championship Reign (2009-2010): Infernus came back to MCW under the ring name The British Bruiser, a luchador with a mask and ring attire with the British flag on it. The British Bruiser won the MCW Lightweight Championship at Bombfire Brawl 2009 and became MCW's first Grand Slam Champion. The British Bruiser then ran over Thomas Law which resulted in a match at Christmas Chaos in a Handicap match against Thomas Law and Collosus but Collocus was found unconscious before the match, which let to the match being changed to a singles match where Infernus would return as Infernus and beat Thomas Law with the Inferno Bomb. Infernus won the 2010 Rumble and defeated Zak Leal for the Unified MCW Championship at MCW 7. His 7th reign would only last a month before he was defeated by Damien 666. Tag-Team Champion & Feud with Damien 666 (2010-2011): Infernus and Damien 666 were both cost a shot at the Unified MCW Championship at Night of Legends by The Faction which resulted in a Steel Cage match for the MCW Tag-Team Championships which they won. Infernus then got a shot at DD Davis and the Unified MCW Championship at Date With Fate in a title VS Career Match, set up by Thomas Law in an attempt to get Infernus out of MCW again, which Infernus lost thanks to Damien 666 turning Damien heel. Infernus was reinstated by new MCW General Manager Zak Leal at New Year Skirmish and will face C2Z at The Rumble 2011 where the winner will face Damien 666 in a match of their choice at MCW 8, which Infernus won. At MCW 8, Infernus defeated Damien 666 in his specialist match, A Wall of Fire match, with an Inferno Bomb off the top rope. Reunion with Derek & injury (2011-present): Infernus was in the MCW Era 2011 main event in an elimination chamber match for the Unified MCW Championship against D.D Davis, John Maverick, K8, Leo Aires & Ray Kilik but was defeated. Infernus and Derek reunited as a team against John Maverick & Christian Tyson at MCW Thrive to Survive 2011 where the winners got 1 match against the MCW Tag Team Champions anytime they like. Infernus & Derek picked up the victory. Infernus & Derek cahed in their opportunity at MCW Night of Legends 2011 against newly crowned Tag Team Champions The New Faction and won. Giving The New Faction the shortest Tag Team title reign in MCW history. Infernus & Derek would then start a feud with The Canadian Invasion injuring both Atlas Johnson and Rhys Krystiansen. Infernus & Derek lost the Tag Team title the event after at MCW Date With Fate 2011 to Bret James and an unknown tag team partner. That partner turned out to be James' former tag partner, Jim Michaels. Later that night, Infernus was ambushed by Jim Michaels in the parking lot and after a struggle has his head put through a car window. Reports say that Infernus is suffering a legitimate eye injury and could be out for a few months. In Wrestling: * Finisher Moves ** Inferno Bomb (Sometimes from the top rope) ** TCB - Takin' Care of Business (2008-2010) used as a signature move now ** FFD - Four Foot Drop (2003-2006) ** Bruiser Bomb (As The British Bruiser) * Signature Moves ** Infernal Moonsault ** Spear ** Running STO ** Diving Spear *'Nicknames' ** The Legend ** The FFD ** The Heart and Soul of MCW ** The Burning Heart of MCW ** The Flame of Evil ** The Bruiser (As the British Bruiser) Championships and Accomplishments: * 6 time MCW Champion * 1 time Unified MCW Champion * 3 time MCW Tag-Team Champion * 1 time MCW United States Champion * 1 time MCW Lightweight Champion * 1st MCW Triple Crown Winner * 1st MCW Grand Slam Champion * 3 time Rumble Winner (2003, 2005, 2010) Category:MCW CAW